User blog:ElleRose/Wescott, the Master Detective/Ability Details
Champion Ability Details Background Strategy Skins & Trivia } style="height:94px;vertical-align:middle" | }}} the Master Detective |Ability Details|| style="vertical-align:middle;width:175px" Cost: }| }|?}}}}} IP champion| }| }|?}}}}} or }| }|?}}}}} RP champion| }| }|?}}}}} | |[[Category: }||?}}}}} IP champion]] }| }|?}}}}} RP champion}}}} |- | colspan="2" | }}| }|''Ranged, Support, Haste''}}}}} | style="color:#bbf;text-align:right;" | Release date | style="text-align:left" | }|1|0}} }|1|0}} |00= TBA |10= TBA |01= } |11= |Ability Details | } | }}}| } }} }} |} |} | }}| } }|(+ })}}|413 (+89)}}}}} | style="text-align:right;font-size:smaller;" | | style="font-weight:bold;" | }| } }|(+ })}}|54.5 (+2.9)}}}}} |- | style="text-align:right;font-size:smaller;" | | style="font-weight:bold;" | }| } }|(+ })}}|7.0 (+0.75)}}}}} | style="text-align:right;font-size:smaller;" | | style="font-weight:bold;" | }| } }|(+ }%)}}|0.555 (+1.03%)}}}}} |- | style="text-align:right;font-size:smaller;" | }}}| energy = Energy | ferocity = Ferocity | fury = Fury | heat = Heat | mana | = Mana | #default = } }}}} | style="font-weight:bold;" | }}} | energy = 200 | ferocity = 5 | fury = 100 | heat = 100 | health = N/A | manaless = N/A | #default = }| } }|(+ })}}|200 (+50)}}}}} }} | style="text-align:right;font-size:smaller;" | | style="font-weight:bold;" | }| } }|(+ })}}|8 (+2.9)}}}}} |- | style="text-align:right;font-size:smaller;" | }}}| energy = Energy regen. | ferocity = | fury = | heat = | health = | manaless = | mana | = Mana regen. | #default = }}}} | style="font-weight:bold;" | }}}| energy = 50 | ferocity = | fury = | heat = | health = | manaless = | mana | = }| } }|(+ })}}|7.0 (+0.6)}}}}} | #default = }} | style="text-align:right;font-size:smaller;" | | style="font-weight:bold;" | }| } }| }|0||(+ })}}}}|30 (+0)}}}}} |- | style="text-align:right;font-size:smaller;" | | style="font-weight:bold;" | }| }|550}}}}} | style="text-align:right;font-size:smaller;" | | style="font-weight:bold;" | }| }|340}}}}} |} |} Ability Details |firstdetail = Apprehension is a targeted ability which deals magic damage and prevents enemy champions from autoattacking for a duration. * Apprehension procs spell vamp and similarly with all single target spells and abilities with full effect. |secondname = Pursuit |secondinfo = (Passive): Allies in 1200 range of Wescott gain a flat movement speed increase. (Active): Wescott marks a target enemy champion for 3 seconds. Allied champions moving towards the direction of the marked target gain increased movement speed. Additionally, the marked target leaves a trail of footprints behind them. *'Cooldown:' 15 seconds *'Range:' 800 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Pursuit passively grants Wescott's allies a buff that increases their movement speed by a flat amount when they are near him. When activated, Pursuit is a targeted ability which marks a target enemy champion for 3 seconds and increases the movement speed of all allies moving towards the direction of the marked unit. The marked unit also leaves a trail of footprints behind them. * Pursuit does not proc spell vamp and . * Pursuit does not reveal invisible units but they would still leave footprints. |thirdname = Search |thirdinfo = (Active): Wescott sends out 2 hounds to actively search for enemy champions. They will attack the nearest champion, dealing magic damage and revealing them for 3 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds |thirdlevel= |thirddetail = Search is a point blank ability that summons 2 hounds that search for the nearest enemy champion or until they expire. * Search procs spell vamp and similarly with all nulti target spells and abilities with diminished effect. * Search can hit, damage and reveal stealthed units. * The hounds cannot be targeted and have a movement speed of 450. |ultiname = Instruct |ultiinfo = (Active): Increase the damage dealt by a target ally for the duration they are in leash range or until the effect ends. Using the ability again would transfer the leash and can be recast on any ally champion for the duration. Instruct lasts for 5 seconds. *'Range:' 800 *'Leash Range:' 800 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Instruct is a point blank ability that grants Wescott the ability to leash a target allied champion and increase their damage output by a percentage. Using the ability again would transfer the leash or reconnect it when an ally extends away from the leash range. * Instruct's damage increase affects all damage dealt by the leashed target. * Instruct has a cooldown of 1.5 seconds each time the leash is transferred. }} Category:Custom champions